


City Glow

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: The city was alight at night, buildings lit up from the insides and providing an endless glow. Mostly, it was a low, dull white light - but in the distance, the pier added bright spots of red, green, yellow. It was strangely beautiful, if Gavin was honest.





	City Glow

**Author's Note:**

> "If you are still doing the story prompts then 69 with Mavin please. (Ever been to an amusement park?)"
> 
> Prompt provided by [teamcrazybattledynamitestuff](http://teamcrazybattledynamitestuff.tumblr.com/)!

“Ever been to an amusement park?”

Michael asked him while they were on the roof of the penthouse, gazing out across Los Santos. They often found themselves up here when they wanted a moment of peace away from the crew, where they could be as affectionate as they liked with minimal teasing. Gavin liked to tuck himself under Michael’s arm and sit on the edge with him, stealing his body heat on the cooler nights or simply sprawling out next to him on the warmer ones.

The city was alight at night, buildings lit up from the insides and providing an endless glow. Mostly, it was a low, dull white light - but in the distance, the pier added bright spots of red, green, yellow. It was strangely beautiful, if Gavin was honest.

He tilted his head back against Michael’s shoulder, squinting up at the sky with a hum. “Not in America. Not in a long time.”

“Well, you’re still not gonna go to one,” Michael said, making Gavin bark out an amused laugh. “But,” he added, grinning and pointing out across the city skyline, “we could go to the pier sometime.”

“We could,” Gavin agreed, cocking his head now, gently bumping it up against Michael’s jaw. “You got some kind of secret plan? Gonna kiss me at the top of the Ferris wheel?”

“I mean, I wasn’t thinking it at first, but sure, I could.” He felt Michael’s chest vibrate with quiet laughter against his cheek. “I kind of wanted to force you onto the roller-coaster, but we can do that, too.”

“Oi.” Gavin gave him a light punch in the arm. “Arsehole.”

Michael laughed again, louder this time. The sound of it made Gavin’s heart leap with familiar pleasure. It faded off after a moment, and when Gavin glanced up he only saw a soft, warm smile lingering on his lips. Admittedly, it was hard not to be dazzled by a display of such quiet contentment; he had to look at the buildings ahead of them again just so he didn’t end up  _too_  dizzy with affection.

“We could go now,” Gavin suggested, nudging Michael in the side. “Could get some snacks, at least.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Michael straightened up, dislodging him from his side. Gavin pouted, but he took the offered hand to help him up to his feet. “I could kill for some cotton candy right now.”

At that, Gavin wrinkled his nose, even as he linked his fingers together with Michael’s. “You mean candy floss.”

Michael shot him a look; it was somewhere between disapproving and disappointed. “No, I meant fucking cotton candy,” he sighed. “Come on.”


End file.
